Maldito
by TheDivaP77
Summary: AU. Link es una persona muy misteriosa con un oscuro secreto. DESCONTINUADO HASTA QUE TERMINE MI OTRO FIC.
1. Historia

¡Hola!

Espero que les vaya a gustar mi Fic y que lo disfruten n.n

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Zelda no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nintendo.**

**Historia**

En un lugar llamado Hyrule, vive una hermosa princesa llamada Zelda. Zelda es una joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules como el mar. Tiene unas orejas puntiagudas, propias de un Hylian. Lleva un vestido muy hermoso de color rosado con blanco. Ella tiene 17 años y cursa el décimo segundo grado de la mejor escuela de todo Hyrule, Hyrule's Shcool. Es lunes, así que ella se prepara para ir a la escuela.

-Zelda, ¿ya estás lista?-Le pregunta su padre, el rey de Hyrule.

-Sí.-Le responde Zelda.

-Bien. Impa está en el auto, te está esperando para llevarte.-Dice Nohansen mientras se retira de la habitación de su hija.

Zelda se dirige a donde se encuentra Impa.

-¿Está lista, princesa?-Pregunta Impa. Impa es la encargada de cuidar y proteger a la princesa. Impa tiene los ojos rojos y el cabello blanco. Lleva una ropa Sheikah y es una mujer muy fuerte. Sí, Impa es toda un Sheikah.

La princesa sube al auto y se van a directo a la escuela. Cuando llega a la escuela, Zelda se despide de Impa y baja. Como todos los lunes, cantaron el himno de Hyrule. Al terminar, todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Zelda está en el décimo segundo A. Zelda odia los lunes. Los lunes siempre empiezan con la materia que ella más odia, historia.

-Bien alumnos, últimamente los profesores de historia hemos escuchado de que ustedes se quejan de que en historia, siempre dan lo mismo, así que, está vez daremos algo diferente.-Les dijo la profesora a los estudiantes.

-Ya era hora, tenía pensado dormirme.-Dice Ruto. Ruto es de la especie Zora. Los Zora son peces con forma de humanos. Ellos pueden estar en la tierra y en el mar.

-Señorita Ruto, todavía sigo con la duda de cómo es que usted llegó hasta este grado, sin mencionar que nunca presta atención, hace relajo y siempre se duerme.-Menciona la profesora.

-Tengo mis métodos.-Responde Ruto.

En ese momento, llega la asistente del director y le informa algo a la profesora. Después de decírselo, se retira.

-Muchachos, hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante.-Informo la profesora a sus estudiantes.

En ese momento, el nuevo estudiante entra al salón. La profesora le pide que se presente.

-Mi nombre es Link, mucho gusto.-Dijo el nuevo estudiante. Él tiene 17 años. Su cabello es rubio y tiene unos ojos de color zafiro. Tiene orejas puntiagudas, lo que significa que él es un Hylian. Lleva un suéter color verde y unos pantalones color chocolate.

-Yo soy la profesora Nabooru. Ya nos faltaba alguien más. Puede sentarse en la silla que está entre Zelda y Ruto. Las mencionadas levanten la mano.-

Ruto y Zelda levantaron la mano y Link se dirigió a la silla que está entre ellas.

-Pasaré lista rápido. Koga, Link, Malon, Midna, Mido, Rooro, Ruto, Saria, Sheik y Zelda.-

A medida que Nabooru decía los nombres, ellos levantaban la mano.

(Koga es un Goron que invente. Rooro es un Watarara. Él sale en el manga de Zelda OoT. Es mitad pájaro, mitad humano. )

-Empezaremos con una vieja leyenda. Tienen que investigar acerca de la leyenda de los niños malditos.-Dice Nabooru. Al escuchar eso, Link se sobresaltó. Afortunadamente, nadie lo vio.

-Si es la leyenda de los niños maldito, entonces Saria y Mido ya ganaron 10.-Dice Ruto.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Nabooru extrañada. Esa leyenda era muy vieja y los muchachos de esa generación no se la sabían.

-Saria y Mido no crecen. Eso sí es estar maldito.-Responde Ruto.

-¡Oye!-Responden Saria y Mido unísono.-

-Por graciosa se ganó un castigó, señorita Ruto.-Dice Nabooru.

-Nooooooooooo.-Grita Ruto.

-Eso te pasa por insultar a los Kokiri.-Dice Mido.

La campana suena, les toca otra materia. Nabooru se retira y llega el próximo profesor.

-¡Los quiero a todos en silencio y sentados!-Dice el profesor.-Me dijeron que aquí hay una nueva víctima y me presentaré. Soy Darunia. Ahora, ¡quiero que saquen su libro geografía!-

La clase de geografía pasó regular. Tocó la campana y Darunia se retiró.

-Koga, ¿todos los Goron son así?-Le pregunta Midna a Koga.

-No todos.-L e responde.

-Rooro, ¿qué sigue?-Pregunta Sheik.

-Matemáticas.-Le responde Rooro a Sheik.

-Dime Zelda.-Dice Ruto-¿Qué piensas del nuevo?

-¿De Link? Pues…nada.-Responde Zelda.

-Yo pienso que es guapo. Es hora de que la gran Ruto tenga un novio.-Dice Ruto.

Link se encuentra callado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él es el nuevo.

La próxima profesora llegó.

-¡Profesora Anju!-Gritó Ruto al momento de que la profesora entró.

-¿Sí, Ruto?-Pregunta Anju.

-He visto como usted ve al profesor Kafei. ¿Por qué no se le declara?-Pregunta Ruto.

-¿Eh?-Dice Anju sonrojada.

-A nosotros no nos engaña, sabemos que le gusta.-Dice Midna.

-Pues…eh….saquen su libro de matemáticas.-Cambió de tema Anju.

Después de eso, todo fue regular. Link comenzó a socializar con los de su clase.

A la salida, todos se fueron. Zelda se dirigió donde Impa la esperaba y antes de subirse, notó como el transporte de Link es un caballo. Le dio algo de tristeza pero, ¿ella que podía hacer?

Zelda se subió al auto y regresó a su hogar, el castillo de Hyrule. Subió a su cuarto y prendió su computadora.

-Tengo que hacer la investigación.-Se dice Zelda a sí misma.

**Continuará…**

**¿De qué tratará la leyenda?**

**¿Por qué Link se sobresaltó por aquella leyenda?**

Perdón por mis faltas ortográficas. Poco a poco vendrá lo mejor de la historia.

Dejen Reviews y cuídense n.n


	2. Una Vieja Leyenda

¡Hola!

Vengo con el otro capítulo del Fic y espero que lo disfruten.

También les quiero dar gracias por sus Reviews. Me impulsaron a seguir ^^

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Zelda no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nintendo.**

**Una Vieja Leyenda**

Zelda comienza a buscar de la leyenda de los niños malditos. Comenzó a anotar en su cuaderno lo que decía acerca de la leyenda.

_Hace 4500 años atrás, un demonio envidió el trabajo de las Diosas Din, Nayru y Farore. Por los celos, quiso destruir su trabajo, así que maldijo a un niño. Se dice que el niño se transformaba en una criatura que asesinaba a todo ser vivo en las noches. La gente del lugar sentía miedo por aquel niño maldecido por el demonio. _

_Las Diosas, al ver todo esto, decidieron que debían terminar con la vida del niño. El niño murió, pero nadie supo nada de aquel demonio. Las Diosas buscaron a ese demonio. Cuando lo encontraron, él estaba haciendo un hechizo muy extraño, nadie sabía de qué se trataba. Las Diosas mataron al demonio por usar magia negra y por haber maldecido a un niño para que matara. 500 años después, otro niño maldecido mataba a todo ser vivo en la noche. Los adultos, al saber eso, tuvieron que tomar precauciones y mantener al niño encerrado. El niño creció y siguió con la maldición hasta el momento de su muerte._

_Desde entonces, se dice que cada 500 años, nace un niño maldito. Se descubrió que el demonio no había hecho un hechizo, sino dos. EL primero fue para reencarnar en un ser vivo para disfrutar que Hyrule sufriera, y el otro, para maldecir a los niños. El hechizo de reencarnación solo se puede usar una vez._

_Se dice que la única forma para romper la maldición es matando al demonio o morir._

Al terminar de escribir la leyenda, Zelda guarda su cuaderno y descansa. Mañana podría ser un gran día.

-Al día siguiente.

Todos se dirigen a la escuela. Zelda se sienta en su puesto. Ella escuchó unos cuantos preguntando.

-¿Hiciste la tarea?-

-Mierda, no. Bueno, al menos no seré el único.-

No pudo escuchar más ya que Ruto le decía algo.

-¡Zeldaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Necesito que me des tu cuaderno para copiarme!-Le dice Ruto a Zelda.- ¡No hice la investigación, necesito que me lo prestes!-

-Quién te manda no hacerla.-Le responde Zelda.

-Vamos, Zel. ¡Haré lo que quieras!-Suplica Ruto.

-Bien, pero no olvides que harás lo que quiera cuando te diga.-Le recuerda Zelda.

-¡Oye! Solo es una vez que haré lo que quieras.-

Ruto se retira con el cuaderno de Zelda.

-Ahora solo espero que esta vez no se le haya quedado su cuaderno.-Piensa Zelda.

En ese momento, Link llega al salón.

-Buenos días.-Dice Link.

-Hola.-Le contesta Zelda.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dice Zelda.

-Adelante.-Le responde Link.

-Quería saber por qué tú vienes a la escuela con… un caballo.-Comenta Zelda algo nerviosa. Ella pensó que fue de mala educación preguntar eso.

-Es porque en mi casa no tenemos auto y no podemos pagar un bus, así que me voy en mi yegua.-

-Así que es hembra.-

-Sí.-

Ruto llega con el cuaderno de Zelda.

-Muchas gracias, Zel, me salvaste la vida.-Le dice Ruto a Zelda entregándole su cuaderno.

-De nada.-Dice Zelda.

El timbre suena. Empieza las clases. Las clases pasaron regulares a excepción de una.

-Muchachos, quiero que me entreguen la investigación. Él que no la hizo o trajo tiene uno.-

La mayoría entregó. Nabooru comenzó a dar su clase. Todos comienzan a copiar lo que hay en el tablero (o pizarrón, como ustedes lo conozcan), pero…

-Mierda, se me acabo la tinta.-Piensa Ruto.

-Koga, ¿me prestas un bolígrafo?-Le pregunta Ruto.

-Este es el único que tengo.-Le responde Koga.

-Link, ¿me prestas una bolígrafo?-Pregunta Ruto, pero esta vez a Link.

-Toma.-Dice Link dándole un bolígrafo.

-Gracias.-Le dice Ruto dándole una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora tengo que terminar de copiar.-Se dice a sí misma.

-¿Terminaron? Voy a borrar.-Dice Nabooru tomando el borrador.

-No, profe, espere.-Dice Ruto con un tono de súplica, pero Nabooru la ignoró y comenzó a borrar.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo.-Dice Ruto.

Después de terminar de borrar, la asistente del director entra.

-¿Por qué siempre mis clases son las que interrumpen?-Piensa Nabooru.

-Perdone, profesora. El director quiere decirles que mañana haremos un campamento para que convivan entre sí con los del B.-Al terminar de decir eso, se retira.

-Bien, ya saben.-Les dice Nabooru.

El timbre suena, es recreo.

-Mierda. ¿Convivir con el B? Primero muerta a eso.-Dice Ruto.

-Esos hijos de perra solo saben joder.-Dice Rooro.

-¿Por qué los odian tanto?-Pregunta Link.

-Verdad, tú eres nuevo.-Recuerda Sheik.

-Durante mucho tiempo, el A y el B nos hemos odiado a muerte. Los del B se creen lo máximo, pero son unos bastardos.-Dice Ruto.

-Solo espero que esta vez no vayamos en el mismo bus.-Dice Zelda.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.-Dice Sheik.

-Además, a Malon una vez le tocó ir alado con uno del B y quedó traumatizada por mucho tiempo.-Dice Koga a Link.-Si no me crees, pregúntaselo.

-Chicos, ¿alguien me presta 25 centavos? Solo necesito eso para comprarme algo. Mañana se lo pago.-Dice Malon, quién recién llegaba.

-Hablando de ella.-Menciona Ruto.

-¿De verdad te traumatizaste por viajar alado de uno del B?-Le pregunta Link.

-Ni lo menciones. Ese fue el PEOR día de mi vida. Es el PEOR castigo que las Diosas me pudieron dar. Pero ya, ¿alguien me presta 25 centavos?-

-Yo solo tengo 20 centavos.-Dice Link dándoselos.

-Yo te puedo dar los 5.-Menciona Zelda dándole los 5 centavos.

-Gracias chicos.-

Después del recreo, todos regresaron a sus salones.

-Nos toca química.-Dice Saria.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo, odio química.-Dice Ruto.

-Ruto, tu odias todas las clases.-Le recuerda Saria.

El profesor de química (Kafei) entró. Dio su clase, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Link? El director quiere verlo.-Dice la asistente del director, quién acababa de llegar.

Link se levanta y se va a la dirección.

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho.-Se pregunta Zelda.

-Bien, continuemos con la clase.-Dice Kafei.

-Con Nabooru

Nabooru, en su tiempo libre, comienza a leer las investigaciones. Se sorprende de una.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! Este chico, Link, ¡tiene la leyenda completa! Me pregunto qué significa eso.-Piensa Nabooru.

-Con Link.

-¿Me llamo?-Pregunta Link.

-Sí, siéntate.-Le dice el director.-Quiero hablar contigo del campamento.-

-Aún no estoy seguro.-

-Link, quiero que vayas al campamento.-

-Director….-

-Dime mejor por mi nombre.-

-Rauru, no sé si yo….-

-Lo sé, Link. Pero, tienes que también estar seguro.-

-Yo le aviso si voy o no voy.-

-Está bien.-

Link se retira del lugar. Al llegar a su salón, nota que aún están en química, pero el profesor salió a buscar algo.

-¡Link!, dinos qué hiciste.-Le dice Ruto.

-¿Acaso golpeaste a alguien del B?-Pregunta Midna.

-No es nada interesante. Solo el director me quería decir algo del campamento.-Les responde Link.

Después de eso todo volvió a ser regular. No dejaron tarea, así que todos estaban contentos. Llegó la hora de la salida y todos se fueron. Zelda regresó a su casa. Ella nota que su padre está viendo las noticias y le presta atención

-_Se informa que en la noche anterior, hubo 33 muertos. Las autoridades no encontraron al asesino, pero encontraron los cuerpos de las víctimas. Algunos solo les quedaba los huesos, otros fueron degollados. Las autoridades creen que no es seguro salir en la noche de sus casas.-_

-¡¿33 muertos?!-Grita Nohansen. Zelda no lo podía creer, pero ella debía decirle algo a su padre.

-Papá, mañana será el campamento.-

-Bien. Irás. Es más seguro allá.-

**Continuará…**

**¿Cómo es que Link tiene su investigación completa? ¿A qué se refiere con "completa"? ¿Eso que significará?**

**¿Quién podrá ser el asesino que mató a las 33 personas en 1 noche?**

**¿A qué se referían Rauru y Link en su conversación?**

Me demoré en subir el capítulo porque no me llegaba la inspiración.

Dejen Reviews, quiero saber sus opiniones y saber que piensan del capítulo :3

¡Adiós, cuídense! n.n


End file.
